Submission
by Neko Pixie
Summary: So I found SasuSaku and basically fell in love with the ship and decided to try my hand at writing it. This here is just the first chapter and I wanted to publish it to get some feedback and see if it was worth carrying on. Hopefully people like it and I will continue with the story.
1. Chapter 1

His hand curled around the back of her neck as he leaned over her arched back, fingers crawling their way into her hair and taking a firm grip as his nose nestled behind her ear.

"Say it,"

He whispered.

"Say my name,"

She gasped between her moans. She had been biting her tongue, keeping herself from saying _that_. She knew he hated it, he hated the way she said it, as if he was the only person in the world who mattered to her, like he was some kind of God. Her thoughts had ran away with her, she had forgotten what he had asked until,

"Nngh.. Ahh!"

He gripped tighter on her hair and her legs almost bucked beneath her as he pushed harder.

"SAY IT!"

He growled into her ear. Her eyes closed tight and her hands gripped onto the sheets beneath her. She called it out, loud and clear, a helpless cry as she buried her face into the duvet. She felt him finish at her words, one last powerful thrust that left her curled up, moaning with every breath she attempted to take. She hadn't realised he had got up, left her there, whimpering into the sheets. She heard his foot steps circle the bed and then he was leaning over her, a quick kiss behind her ear and some sacred last words,

"Oh, and I want my top back."

[-]

A loud rush of water woke her. She groaned, turned over and sleepily opened her eyes. The bed was empty beside her, she sighed. He was never there when she woke up, she imagined he always woke himself up intentionally early just so she wouldn't be able to have the satisfaction of waking up next to him. Although despite his futile efforts not to have this turn into any kind of 'relationship' he couldn't stop those brief moments during the nights where she would wake up and catch a glimpse of him while he was fast asleep. That night had been no exception. She had stirred perhaps three or four times, waking up to the sight of his pale back twinned with deep dark hair. He would hate the way she saw him like this, his shoulders looked so slender, almost fragile. She almost hated herself for thinking such things of him.

She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes, her mind still half asleep and dwelling on the dreams she had had. Attempting to shake the thoughts out of her head, she ruffled her hair and peered over at the clock. Hm. This was the earliest he had awoke for the whole trip. Perhaps he was anxious about leaving too. She left the bed, tugging at his top that she still insisted on wearing every minute they were inside, trying to make it cover more of her behind than it wanted to. It had been incredibly hot last night, (and that wasn't just down to the activities that had taken place before they had slept) the weather in the town was starting to look up so she had decided on wearing nothing but his top and a pair of pink panties as her sleeping attire. When she had asked him if it made him uncomfortable for her to be wearing so little he had just huffed, waving a dismissive hand towards her and turning over, deciding to sleep himself. He hadn't told her yes so she decided he couldn't be that unsettled by her nudity.

She tip toed round to the bathroom where she could hear the water running and him muttering to himself. She smiled, her cheeks glowing pink, he was adorable with his own little mannerisms and they only made her infatuation for him grow stronger and stronger. She glanced down at the door handle and saw that he hadn't locked it, an open invitation if there ever was one. She opened it slowly and smiled as she saw him standing there. He was half naked himself, his chest exposed as he stood preening himself in the mirror. She walked behind him and sat herself atop the counter next to the sink smiling at him. She saw his sly glance towards her and sensed his discomfort when he saw her smiling like that. She bit her lip and diverted her eyes away, attempting to distract her thoughts with something else. He returned to his business with the mirror, tugging at his hair, willing it to sit a certain way, adjusting his bangs with a comb and sighing every time they didn't sit the way he wanted them to.

How was she supposed to not love him? How was she even supposed to not look at him when he was being so … alluring like this? She swung her legs and pouted a bit looking back to him. "Did you sleep well?" she asked sweetly. He nodded, his brows furrowed in concentration, his hair was an incredibly serious matter, not one to be interrupted with silly morning small talk. She couldn't help but giggle. She jumped down off the side and stood behind him, smiling at him in the mirror. "You want some help?" she asked. He sighed and turned around to her, "I doubt you know how to style my hair." She giggled at him again and took the comb from his hand, "Trust me," she said and placed her hands on his shoulders and sat him down on the hamper where the towels were kept. She combed through his hair several times, adjusting the parting and taking a special care when it came to his beloved arched bangs. After several minutes of her preening and him pouting like a sullen child, she stepped back, quite pleased with herself. She nodded once and declared herself, "Finished!" He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. An arch of the eyebrow as to say, "Hn, I'm actually impressed," was given and as if to answer his silent remark she chirped, "I've watched you do that for almost a week now, you can't be that surprised that I picked it up so easily." She giggled and then skipped out of the bathroom back into their shared bedroom.

She looked around at the room and sighed. She didn't want to leave, this mission had been one that she had enjoyed too much. It hadn't seemed like work, it hadn't been tiring or even that troublesome. Gathering information about the city, working out why so many people had been suddenly drawn to it. The answer was simple. It was a beautiful city, thriving and growing in it's young age. Of course there were finer details that would later have to be written up and sent to several of the officials but they had had no trouble, no conflict, no battles. It was almost like they had been sent on their own private vacation just for the two of them. She smiled to herself, if only that's what it was. Her thoughts were disturbed as she felt him walk by her, "I told you I want my top back." he snapped, his short temper almost lost on her now. She watched him walk over to the window and smiled at him. "You will," she said, sitting down on the bed and grabbing a pillow to place over her bare legs. "I'm just not saying when," she said cheekily. He turned round and shook her head at her. "You're annoying," he told her as he started to gather his few belongings and place them into his back pack. Those two words which he had used to describe her since the very beginning of their 'friendship', once greatly offended her, broke her little heart even, but now it was almost as if it was a secret way of him telling her, "You're okay, I can tolerate you." And that was almost as good as him saying he loved her. For she knew he never would, she had come to terms with that now, he would probably never be able to love anyone but the fact that he could spend this time with her, in the same room, in the same bed! It was more than she could ever have hoped for.

She looked up from her lap and saw that he had changed, ready for the day. She pouted, that would have been her last chance to catch him nude for… well… possibly forever. It was a stupid thought though, to think he would have allowed her to see. Her memories of last night were all she had to hold on to. Though she knew she would be able to tell no one. It would have to stay their secret but that made it even more exciting for her, they had a secret. A secret that he probably regretted greatly but a secret none the less. She wondered even, if she would be able to bring it up with him, talk it over, consider the possibility of another- "Don't." She looked up and he was standing in front of her, looking down with those glowing dark eyes and she returned his gaze with her own startled look, like a scared little mouse gazing up at a majestic black cat before it pounced. "It's not that I don't want to," he said with a slight disgusted curl of his top lip, "I'm just not ready … I need to think it over." Her brows narrowed slightly at him, there was something off about he way he said that, his eyes gave nothing away, deadly and strong as ever, but that waver of his voice, what was he thinking? She didn't want to pry, that was never wise, so she simply nodded once and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes, "You're just sickening," he said and turned away from her. She knew why, she had caught on to a lot of his responses and paired them up with her movements. Her constant happiness disturbed him. He probably didn't understand it, and then when she delved into those thoughts, it only upset her. She hated thinking of his past, it made her stomach churn, she brushed those thoughts off and got up from the bed and started to gather her own belongings.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, she shook her head,

"No, not yet," she said with one of her sickening smiles. He nodded, "I'll be back soon," he said and left the room without another word. Her appetite never rose until later in the day, though he always seemed to be starving the second he woke up. She nodded at the closed door and proceeded to put her belongings into her back pack. She changed her clothes, leaving his top on his pillow, he could decide what he did with it, though she hoped so very much he would let her keep it, he had joked about it a couple of times while they had been sitting in the room of an evening, declaring it was now tarnished, though she took no offence from his remark, it was just his way of talking to her. Whether he actually cared about owning it however, and if it held any sentimental value to him was beyond her. She sighed and zipped up her bag, when he got back, they would be ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

As they began to walk out of the city she felt a dull ache begin to throb in her stomach, no, it was lower than that, deeper in her. Her lips twisted a bit as she tried to focus on where the pain was, she hadn't felt anything like this before, and she had certainly never felt anything _there_ before. She made the connection to the activities from the previous night. It was the first time she had done anything like that, was it meant to hurt like this? Well it didn't exactly hurt, just ached, a lot. She awkwardly stroked the front of her skirt down and looked over at him. He was lost in his own thoughts, his face as passive as ever. She sighed, she wanted so desperately to discuss it with him. Was it his first time too? Was he aching? Could _that_ even ache? She shook her head and a muffled cry escaped her lips. He looked over at her then, his head turning just a fraction so he could see her. "You're crying?" He asked, taking no care to hide the concern in his question. She nodded, closing her eyes tight as if that would stop the tears from falling. "Are you hurt?" He asked stepping in front of her, forcing her to stop walking. "I- uh… no… well…." she peered down at her stomach and placed her hand over it. His eyes followed her hand and then moved back up to her face, "Are you hungry?" She shook her head again as she sobbed. "Well WHAT?!" His shouting didn't scare her, or even make her flinch, she just wiped the tears away from her eyes and sniffed, "I think… I think last night…" she swallowed, now she felt scared, she didn't want to bring it up and annoy him, she didn't want to do anything that would result in her never being able to have that again from him. "It just aches… a bit…" she mumbled. His eyes journeyed back down to her stomach and then back to her face, "Was that your first time?" He asked, his brows narrowing as he watched her face carefully. She nodded and wiped her eyes again, far too embarrassed to look at him. His brows relaxed and he almost rolled his eyes, "Well that's why it hurts," he said in a don't-you-know-anything, kind of way. She nodded again and he stepped away from her, returning to her side and resuming their walk. "Hn, if you're lucky, no one will ever do that to you again and you won't have to worry about aching." He said with his own playful grin. God how she hated his humour at times, of course she wanted it to happen again, but only with him, only ever with him, over and over and over- her cheeks burned red and her tears soon stopped as she began to remember the events from last night.

She couldn't remember exactly how it had began, everything was just a blur of chakra and clothes, hands pawing and gripping at skin. He had literally pounced on her, pinned her down, she could remember vividly what it felt to feel his strength holding her, it probably should have made her feel helpless and weak, but coming from the boy she had been in love with for what may as well have been her whole life, he could have made her cum just by looking at her like that. His eyes hot and hungry, his lips parted into that lustful grin, and that chuckle as he looked down upon her. Her nose wrinkled as she felt those butterflies in her stomach again and that tingling, she glanced over to him quickly, oblivious, totally oblivious to her, well in that case, she wouldn't stop reminiscing.

That firm grip he had on her wrists as she lay beneath him, she swore he would burn right though her skin and then, those words, "You will never get to watch me," and in a flash she was laying on her stomach, her back arched and him … oh he was everywhere at once and then suddenly so deep, so deep. He made her cry out so loudly with that first entry and she swore through her teenage ecstasy she heard him chuckle at her. Again, after that first thrust it was all a blur, she had no idea how long it had actually lasted for, all she could remember was pure pleasure, his hands moving from her waist, to her neck, to her hair, to her hips, he had complete control over every inch of her body and she had never felt more alive.

Then there was that feeling, that overwhelming swelling in her stomach as he moved faster, harder inside her. The harder he moved the more intense it felt. It was as if he had lit a firework in her stomach and as he pounded her the fuse burnt and burnt until it exploded all throughout her body, like glass shattering, she felt her body break into a thousand pieces around him. She felt his arm snake around her waist, supporting her as she rode her orgasm out, she couldn't help but grind back against him, moaning loudly as she felt those ripples of pleasure echo throughout her body.

"Sakura!"

Her thoughts were abruptly put to an end as she heard him call out her name with that impatience of his, "Y-yes Sasuke-Kun?" She responded, looking at him wide eyed, unaware of the bright pink blush that was glowing on her cheeks. "What are you thinking about?" He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, a chilling look that caught her off guard. She hadn't realised they had stopped walking again, she was racing through her mind to think of a lie to tell him, heaven's knew what his reaction would be if she told him the truth. But she didn't have to say anything for him to know, "Just as I thought," he remarked, turning his head away from her. "Stop fantasising about the past, move on." He spoke and started to walk again. She stumbled over her words and ran towards him, trying to keep up, "I wasn't- it was just-" he didn't need to silence her, she shut herself up and that crimson blush burnt into a red humiliation and didn't die down until they had made it back to Konoha.

They walked under the arch that stood as proud as ever at the front of the village and they finally made it to the fork in the road where they would now have to part. She hated having to say good bye to him, there was always a paranoid part of her that would tell her, 'this will be the last time, you won't see him again, he won't ever want to see you after this and he will go out of his way to avoid you.' She swallowed down her terrorising thoughts and turned to him, lips parted, ready to bid her farewell. He was already looking at her, watching her, scrutinising her, watching every nervous twitch of her lips, every bat of her eyes, every fidget of her hands as she was trying to find the words to say good bye, he had seen them all. He saw her stutter as well when she saw him looking at her, he saw her pupils dilate the way they always did and her pale cheeks glow, the same mannerisms every time she looked at him. He decided to save her from her own humiliation this time, "Good bye, Sakura, thank you." Why was he smiling like that? That sly curve of his lips as if he knew something she didn't. "G-good bye, Sasuke-Kun," she managed to splutter as he turned and walked away.

The thoughts that should have been running through her mind, the questions she should have been asking him, when will we meet up to write up our findings? When shall we report to Hokage-Sama? All the professional questions that any good ninja would have been considering had their partner just turned and walked away like that after a mission were the last things on her mind. All she could think of as he walked away, head held high, was the feeling of him, his skin on hers, his soft fingers running effortlessly over her skin, his lips kissing over- With a sigh she threw her head back and turned towards her house. How was she supposed to deal with this? She had had a taste and it had only left her wanting more. So much more. Perhaps, maybe, if she was lucky, it would happen again. Yeah, and then maybe he would declare his love and propose. She would just have to face it, it was that one and only time.


End file.
